tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legendary Crew (TV Series)
The Legendary Crew (Kanji: 伝説のクルー Romanized: The Legendarī Kuru) is a TV Series based on the Gaming Crew with the Same Name. This Story is about the 5 Heroes who is from the Lakeside who goes on their adventures with Game stuffs, Prehistories, Missions in Mars, Winters Times, and more! It was aired in 2018-Present and released on Adult Swim, and TV Asahi. Seasons Season 1: Prehistory Saga *Game 1: The Eggs of Velociraptors *Game 2: Velociraptor's Suprise Attack *Game 3: Into the Campsite *Game 4: T-REX!!! *Game 5: Mosasaurus Attack! *Game 6: Obby of Doom *Game 7: The Green Gem for the Teleporter *Game 8: Retribution of the T-Rex *Game 9: Escape to the Current Year! (Finale) Season 2: Mission to Mars Saga *Game 10: Traveling Mars *Game 11: Martians! *Game 12: Finding the Core *Game 13: Save the Infected Hero!!! *Game 14: Find the Martian Ship *Game 15: METEOR!!! *Game 16: Finally to the Martian Ship *Game 17: Ship to the Teleporter! (Finale) Season 3: Sub-Zero Saga *Game 18: Watch out for the Avalanche! *Game 19: The Broken Teleporter *Game 20: Dark Yeti! *Game 21: The Cavemen in the Ice Cave *Game 22: Ice Obby! *Game 23: Another Avalache and Ice Maze *Game 24: Repair the Teleporter to Escape (Finale) Season 4: The Minami Siblings Saga *Game 25: The Child of the Sun! *Game 26: Crisis Empire Invades Earth *Game 27: Galaxy Goddess RX *Game 28: Sun-Galaxy Pair Up *Game 29: Kohtaro and Yuna Vs. Maribaron *Game 30: Dasmader's Revenge *Game 31: Crisis Empire's End (Finale) Season 5: Lakeside Saga * Game 32: The Game Begins * Game 33: King Ghidorah attacks Lakeside * Game 34: The Minami Siblings' True Warrior form * Game 35: Mothra Appears * Game 36: Defeating the Kaijus Villains * Game 37: The King of the Chimera * Game 38: The Homecoming * Game 39: Destoroyah * Game 40: The Legendary Crew, Ryoma, Reiko Shiratori, and Takamaru returns in peace (Finale) Season 6: Radiant Dawn Saga *Game 41: The Greil Mercenaries *Game 42: Micaiah! *Game 43: The Petrification *Game 44: Ike, Yuna and Kohtaro protect Crimea *Game 45: The Black Knight *Game 46: Ike vs. The Black Knight *Game 46: Ashera! *Game 47: The Final Battle (Support the Legendary Crew, Ryoma, Reiko Shiratori, and Takamaru!) * Game 48: Crimea Peace Return (Finale) Season 7: Godzilla Island Saga *Game 49: SpaceGodzilla invades Godzilla Island *Game 50: Mothra Saves Everyone *Game 51: Kohtaro Minami's True Monster Form *Game 52: Mothra Leo Soars Season 8: Hikari Sentai Maskman Saga Season 9: Hojo Clan Saga Season 10: Princess Oriana Saga Characters * Azura * Ike * Yuna Minami * Kotaro Minami * Female Corrin * Takeru (Maskman) * Reiko Shiratori * Ryoma * Takamaru * Princess Ial (From Season 8) * Harith * Cast USA Dub: Main Characters *Rena Strober - Azura *Greg Chun - Ike *Kira Buckland - Yuna Minami *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kohtaro Minami *Marcella Lentz-Pope - Female Corrin *Travis Willingham - Takeru (Maskman) *Matt Mercer - Ryoma *Karen Strassman - Reiko Shiratori *Darrel Guilbeau - Takamaru *Cassandra Lee Morris - Princess Ial *Carrie Keranen - Princess Oriana *Kyle Hebert - Tokimune Hojo (Civ 6) USA Dub: Supporting Characters *Laura Bailey - Harith *Julie Kliwer - Lilina *Dave Wittenburg - Lunick *Eden Riegel - Female Kana *Matt Mercer - Shigure *Alexis Tipton - Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Melissa Fahn - Himawari *Mela Lee - Ermengarde St. John *Veronica Taylor - Micaiah Japan Dub: Main Characters *Lynn - Azura *Michihiko Hagi - Ike *Ikue Otani - Yuna Minami *Tetsuo Kurata - Kohtaro Minami *Satomi Sato - Female Corrin *Ryousuke Kaizu - Takeru (Maskman) *Yuichi Nakamura - Ryoma *Makoto Sumikawa - Reiko Shiratori *Tomokazu Sugita - Takamaru *Mina Asami - Princess Ial *Ai Kayano - Princess Oriana *Yoshi Ando - Tokimune Hojo (Civ 6) Japan Dub: Supporting Characters *Yu Kobayashi - Harith *Ari Ozawa - Lilina *Hikaru Midorikawa - Lunick *Satomi Sato - Female Kana *Hosoya Yoshimasa - Shigure *Minako Kotobuki - Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Saori Hayami - Himawari *Aya Hisakawa - Ermengarde St. John *Natsuki Kuwatani - Micaiah Category:Fanmade TV shows Category:Adult Swim Category:TV Asahi Category:TV Shows Category:Viz Media